


Right kind of wrong

by killing_kurare



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Stage Fright, F/F, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screw the names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right kind of wrong

  
**AN:** Title from LeAnn Rimes, "Right kind of wrong"  
**Prompt:[](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) -** _#496 Name_

 

“You said your name is Audra?” Jordan asks.

“Yeah,” the girl answers, still a little shaky because of the events earlier.

“Huh,” Jordan just says. “Audra,” she repeats and tries to figure out what is wrong with that name suddenly. Somehow it doesn’t fit anymore, somehow it sounds … simply _wrong_.

“Your name is Jordan, right?” Audra says, and suddenly the brunette also thinks that her name sounds wrong, but then the blonde touches her arm and she’s warm and the spot tingles pleasantly and it feels simply _right_.

Jordan smiles. “Yeah.”

She doesn’t want to focus on words and names, only on that feeling she just experienced, and since she always did what she wanted to she’s not hesitating to lay her arm around the other girl (she refuses to think that wrong name again) to make things right. It feels familiar.

The blonde leans in and smiles.

And the only thing Jordan can think as they walk like this: _‘This is real. This is right. Screw the names.’_

 


End file.
